


Сердце

by ST_Discovery_20XX (StarTrek_Prime_Universe), szelena



Series: FB 2019: Star Trek Discovery Драбблы от G до РG-13 [6]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Prime_Universe/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX, https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena
Summary: Пол приходит в себя после комы.





	Сердце

Пол открывает глаза, останавливаясь взглядом на знакомом потолке медотсека. Он не уверен, как долго был без сознания, но все еще трудно объяснимым внутренним чувством пространства и времени точно знает, что от битвы с флотом Лиланда их сейчас отделяет почти тысяча лет.

Тело плохо слушается. Он пытается приподняться, и в груди отдает ноющей болью. Он присматривается: на покрасневшей коже видны залеченные швы.

Коридор, костюм «Ангела», рука сжимает последнюю важную деталь. Разум подбрасывает яркие картинки одну за одной. Медотсек. Хью. Пол не уверен, что помнит прозвучавшие слова, боится, что это просто обрывки снов, и сейчас к нему подойдет Поллард или кто-то еще из медиков, а Хью от него за сотни лет, и, может быть, навсегда. Пол прикрывает глаза. Это похоже на попытки досмотреть сон, прокручивая в голове отдельные моменты. Пусть никто не подходит подольше, пожалуйста. Слова не становятся четче. Слова ускользают. Но приходит другое воспоминание: давно забытое ощущение спокойствия и безопасности, которое он испытывал только рядом с Хью. В последний раз — здесь же, после серии прыжков, блуждая сознанием между измерениями, он чувствовал всю его любовь и поддержку, без накатывающих волн горя и страха расставания, как позже в мицелии. Расставание. В самом страшном кошмаре он не думал пережить его дважды. Все это кажется таким глупым и нереальным, и у него нет сил размышлять, кто был в этом виноват, и был ли вообще.

Наконец Пол поворачивает голову, щурясь от света ближайшего монитора с очевидно неплохими жизненными показателями.

Хью спит, уронив голову на руки, опираясь на прикроватную тумбочку. Он в форменной футболке, а сильно запачканная кровью куртка виднеется где-то под стулом.

Пол понимает, что все это время задерживал воздух, и наконец выдыхает, улыбаясь так, что сводит скулы и начинают гореть свежезалеченные ссадины.

То ли уловив движение, то ли все же среагировав на изменившийся при пробуждении из комы звук приборов, Хью приподнимается, морщась от боли в затекших мышцах.

— Пол?

В одно мгновение он оказывается рядом, и Полу хочется плакать от заботливых прикосновений рук и звучания родного голоса.

— Ты… в порядке. — Это даже не совсем вопрос.

Пол вдруг чувствует, что сил говорить нет, все силы сосредоточены на ровно бьющемся сердце, но кивает и все-таки произносит:

— Да. В порядке. Хью… — произнесенное имя как будто делает происходящее реальнее. — Посиди со мной.

Хью только тихо смеется от абсурдности просьбы, морщинки собираются у блестящих от влаги глаз.

— Конечно.

В другое время Пол хотя бы немного повозмущался опекой, сказал ему идти отдохнуть, неважно, что тот бы не послушал. Но сейчас это самое простое и искреннее желание, которое у него есть, а сил на словесные игры совсем не осталось.

Пол хочет повернуться еще, но дыхание перехватывает от боли, и Хью тут же бережно укладывает его обратно.

— Еще несколько процедур и это пройдет, а сейчас я введу тебе обезболивающее.

Пол скорее слышит, чем чувствует шипящее касание гипошприца у шеи.

Хью говорит что-то еще, гладит по голове, и Пол совершенно растворяется в этих ощущениях, потихоньку проваливаясь в сон.

Тупая боль утихает, и Полу кажется, что это не швы от операции после осколочного ранения. Это ему наконец зашили дыру в груди, вернув на место сердце.

Хью целует его в висок, и на этот раз корабль не трясет от торпедной атаки.

Просыпаться будет не страшно.


End file.
